Tsubasa Otori love Story
by AnimeEmma
Summary: (y/n) and Tsubasa have finally settled down with a family along with Yu. After Tsubasa passes out one day, will he stay in a coma forever? Based on the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. Now rated T for use of drinking and teen-like stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a simple day with Tsubasa at work, Yu at school now and myself at home taking care of my two girls.

It is hard when you have twin girls to raise on your own during the days while your husband at work and raising Yu. You get so tired that even Tsubasa can't help when he gets home from work. Only Yu can help me. It is nice having Yu around, though.

So I was home with Yu and as I put Utsukushi down, I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it for you, (y/n)."

"Thanks Yu." I replied so relieved.

"Who is it Yu?" I asked glancing at who was my dad, Ryo at the door.

"It's your dad (Y/N). Should I let him in?" he asked

"Sure. Come in dad!" I yelled in response to Yu now realizing I was going to wake the girls up. Thankful they didn't, they sleep just like their mother.

"Hey (y/n). How are you?" as he came and sat beside me while I was holding Noeru as her beautiful hazel eyes met mine.

"Tired." was my response. I was tired.

"I can clearly see that. The reason I can here was that I'm here to help with the kids."

"I do need sleep. Please and thank you dad. You know what to do, right?" he gave me a nod and I hugged him.

Did not expect what was going to happen after a nice nap.

**I hope you like it. This is only my first one. I'll post chapter 2 as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I came down from my nap I saw my dad in his Phoenix costume trying to make the girls laugh. Yu and I anime sweatdroped.

"Dad, what the heck are you doing?"

**Some time later… Hopefully…..**

It turned into chaos, but with a little help from Yu, the day actually turned out great. When Tsubasa came home he was tired, we were all tired. I thanked my dad as he left with glee (don't know why, though) and as I closed the door Tsubasa collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Tsubasa!" I knelt down to see if he was alright, "Yu, call the hospital!" I told him.

**At the hospital later…..**

I was sitting in the hospital room with Yu at my side and Gingka looking after the girls. I wasn't really nervous considering that this has happened a little bit since 8 years ago at the world championships.

"Ms. Hagane?" one of the nurses asked me.

"Yes? How is he?" I asked.

"It was a major blackout and he has gone into a coma. He is most likely staying in it for about 2 we-."

"Two weeks!?"

"I am afraid so." The nurse replied.

I left the hospital with Yu driving because I was sobbing.

When I got home, Gingka and the girls were asleep and Yu was comforting me. I decided to wake Gingka up by tapping his shoulder.

"Wha? Oh hey (Y/N), Yu. How's Tsubasa?" he asked with his concern face on.

"Just a blackout, Gingki. As well as in a coma." Yu relied

"Oh my gosh, I'm her for you guys."

"Thanks Gingka. You're the best older brother." I hugged him.

**I hoped you like it. If you guys are wondering what the name are if you forgot. The names are Utsukushi and Noeru.** **If you want more info, just ask. Chapter 3 out soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here goes chapter 3! :D**

Chapter 3

It was the next morning and Gingka and my dad were staying with us (as well as Madoka. I ship them!). I slept im mine and Tsubasa's bed, Gingka and Madoka were in the guest room, Yu was in his room, and my dad was on the couch.

My dad was up and making coffee. "Morning (Y/N)." he welcomed me.

"Morning." i replied. "After breakfast I'm going to the hospital to visit Tsubasa. Would you like to come with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

We ate our breakfast and drove to the hospital leaving Yu, Madoka, Noeru, Utsuskushi, and Gingka at home. I kind of felt bad. So I decided to text Yu because I knew he was awake.

I was in the car looking out the dusty windo when I decieded to text Yu to tell him somthing.

'Going to the hospital w/ my dad. Not sure how long we'll be there. If Madoka and Gingka ask, tell them were the hospital w/ Tsubasa. See ya!' I texted Yu.

'Great. Thx 4 letting me know!' was his responce.

When we got there we asked for Tsubasa's room and of course, they led us to his room. When we got there he was just waking up.

"Tsubasa..." I wispered under my breath.

"Huh? (Y/N)? Ryo? Where am I?" he asked confusingly at us.

"You're in the hospital Tsubasa. You had yet another blackout and you were in a coma." I relpied. "You were out for about...2 weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

"My reaction too. I'm so glad you're awake, though, Tsubasa." I hugged just like I hugged Gingka. I couldn't hold back tears.

"Aww, (Y/N). Don't cry love. I'm starting to feel better already" he tried to sit up while wipping my tears.

"Don't try to sit. The doctor told us that you need to lay down for a while." Ryo said while gently pussing him down by his chest.

"Alright, I guess... Wait (Y/N), who's at home with the girls?"

"Yu, Gingka, and Madoka. Having family there for me is super awesome." I realized that was the first time in 8 years that I had said 'awesome'. O.o

**Well, that's it for chapter 3! I know these are short chapters but I can't really think of anything so... yeah. BTW, Im trying my best to update as much as possible but I have schoo tomorrow. I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I hope I can finish before school! Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 4

Tsubasa and I were in the middle of a beautiful conversation when Gingka, Madoke and Yu waked in with the girls.

"What did we miss?" asked a tired Yu. Oh simple Yu. For once he is actually tired in the morning.

Back on track with the story, "You guys, only two people at a time. I want to talk to Yu and Emma, so can you leave us for a bit please?"asked a weak Tsubasa. They nodded and left. "Emma I know we are only dating but...But..."

"But what Tsubasa?" I asked.

"Maybe I should leave..." Yu interupted.

"No Yu. I want you to see how to win a girls heart. So (y/n) (y/m/n) Hagane, will you marry me?" I was on the verge of tears...again.

"YES!" I shouted and slipped the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful 20 karat diamond ring, "It so beautiful Tsubasa, really. Of course I'll marry you!" I hugged him and Yu, Madoka and Gingka were doing some 'awww's'

"Stalkers." Tsubasa and I laughed and said at the exact same time. They just snuck away for alone time.

My dad was being polite and 'knocked' on the door. I had to let him in. "Aww, honey. I heard you guys are now engaged. Is that true?" as he did the duck face.

"Yes daddy, it's true. I'm getting married." I smile big and showed him the ring.

"Wow." was his response. "Yep, he's a keeper." I laughed and hugged him.

"Well, I have to go. I'm filling for you, Tsubasa."

"Thanks Ryo."

"No problem, Tsubasa. See you later darling."

"Bye daddy." I replied as he left the room. Then Madoka came in.

"Just the person I wanted to see!" said Tsubasa.

"Can I see the ring. (y/n)?" she asked

"Sure." I cuckled lightly and showed her.

"Wow." was her response. (see what I did there? :D)

"That's everybody's response to everything. It quit funny, though." Tsubasa said.

A nurse came in and told us they have bad news. "What does he have?" I asked.

"Tsubasa has..."

"HAS WHAT?"

**DUH, DUH, DUH! Cliffhanger! I know this one is short. Its the morning and I have something later. Scratch that, THEY'RE ALL SHORT. I hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here number 5 folks! I'm sooo bored. XD**

Chapter 5

"Tsubasa has..."

"HAS WHAT?"

"He has gone back into a coma."

"How?" I asked so worried.

I started to cry when Madoka and Yu hugged me.

"Don't worry (Y/N), we'll get through this together as a family." Gingka said.

"How did you get in here without coming with Madoka?" I asked weirdly.

"Dunno." was his response (why do I always do that?).

"I need to go home. I'm starting to have cramps. See you guys. Come on Yu." left holding my stomache in pain.

I was in the car looking out the window thinking 'is he going to stay in that coma forver? Is he going to be alright?' Then 'Safe and Sound' starting playing.

_I remeber tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remeber you said 'don't leave me here alone_

_But all that dead and gone and passed tonight_

When we got home, Yu made me some tea and cried myself to sleep.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now_

_come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"I know how you feel, (Y/N)." Yu said as he was rubbing my back

"Yu, you are so supportive of Tsubasa and I. You really have matured since the world chapionships. Thank you so much." I hugged while holding my tea.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_darling everthings on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on to this lulaby_

_Even when the music's gone._

"Don't sweat it, (Y/N). Tsubasa will be fine. He's strong. 'he's strong. Sure he is.' I thought.

The phone rang and when I picked it up, it was somebody I didn't expect at all. It was Hikaru?!.

"Oh...um...H-hey Hik-karu." I stuttered out.

**End of chapter 5! Hope you liked it! Two chapters in one day! This is great! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another intense chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Here we go!**

Chapter 6

"Oh...um...H-hey Hik-karu." I stuttered out.

"Hey (Y/N). Can you come over and help me with my kids? Kyoya is out and at work. You can bring your two little ones, too."

"Sure. We'll be there as soon as we can. I'm always there for a friend."

"Thanks so much." she hung up.

"Yu, the girls and I are going to help Hikaru."

"Isn't Kyoyo there?"

"Nah. He's at work. Love ya." I hugged him.

'Maybe that will get things off my mind about Tsubasa' I thought.

As I got in the car with the girls, put them in and left Yu there by himself. Now, it is fine leaving Yu all by himself at home. Tsubasa and I knew he was mature. It's normally fine with us.

I was on my way to Hikaru and that same words were poping in and out of my head, 'Safe and Sound. He'll be safe and sound.

When I got there, I didn't really have to knocked since we are like basically family. "Hey Hikaru." I welcomed her.

"Hey. I hope Tsubasa will get better." Hikaru said to me, "wait, (Y/N), is that a ring on your left hand?" she said pointing to my left hand with the ring.

"Yeah, he proposed to me when he was in the hospital when he was awake. Isn't it lovely?"I asked with a frown.

"I know what pain you're feeling, (Y/N). It is the pain of when my mother passed."

"I know how you feel, too. My mom passed when I was only a toddler with Gingka and Hyoma. Now it's Tsubasa."

I decided to stay the night when I got a call on my cell from the hospital telling me he has woken up. I told them that I'll be there right away.

I texted Yu. 'Tsubasa woke up. Leaving the girls with Hikaru. Meet me at the hospital. Love ya!'

His response every single time, normally. 'K'

"Thanks so much Hikaru."

"No problem."

I drove. When I got there there I asked fro Tsuabsa's room. They lad me there and when I got there I opened my mouth to see him eyes wide open and talking to Kenta.

"Hey Tsubasa." I greeted him with a smile.

"(Y/N)! I'm so glad you're here!" he motioned me to hugged him.

"I thought you would never come out of that stupid coma!" I hugged him.

"Well, we have to think about the wedding."

"I know. When can you come home?"

"In the morning."

"Then we can have some alone time. Perfect." I smirked and winked.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed. Kenta, you should head home."Tsubasa said towards Kenta.

Kenta did as he suggested and left.

**Wow. This chapter is a bit longer. Sort of. Well, I hope you liked it! More coming tomorrow. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy V day! My computer has decided to lag today. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7 (I think...)

"Well now that we are alone we can talk" Tsubasa said while holding my hand.

"Sure. Maybe when we get home in the morning. Goodnight, love." I say to him as I yawning.

"Alright. Night." I kissed his lips. It felt so good to be with him again.

I was sleeping when I woke up by my phone with a call from the WBBA.

"Hello?" I asked sleepy.

"Hey (Y/N), it's dad. I need you to come fill in for Hikaru."

"Sure. Why now, though dad?" I wispered back not waking up Tsubasa.

"I need you to do a secret misson and you have to sneek up on the Garcias and see what they're up to."

"Fine. When do I need to go?" I asked.

"Now." he demanded.

"Fine. I'll do it. Bye dad." I whispered.

I decided to leave a note in my seat for Tsubasa. I kissed his lips and left. I really didn't want to do this. I just wanted everything back to normal with Tsubasa good and healthy, Yu being Yu, and the girls being the same.

I walked to the building and went in. I remebered my Tsubasa's password to Tsuabsa's (his for now) office. As I walked in, I saw my dad. Hands in his hair as he looked frustrated. I knew what to say.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"You need to go find the Garcias because we have information that they are doing. Not good."

'I don't want to...' I thought

"I will do it. Just make sure Tsuabsa gets home in the morning. This will take some time."

"Will do." my dad replies.

"Luckily, I know where there headquarter are. I 'll need some people; Hyoma, Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya , Da Xiang and Chao Xing."

"Alright. I'll get them."

"Great. Thanks."

"Why not Yu?" He asks.

"I need him to wait for Tsuabsa."

"Right."

I was heading over there with those people. We decided to in pairs of two; Hyoma and Kenta, Kyoya and Gingka (see what I did there? ;) ), and Chao Xing and Da Xiang. I was with Gingka and Kyoya (for sibling reasons).

All of the pairs left in all of the directions. Yet, I could not Tsubasa off my mind. Maybe that's why Gingka wanted to take me with him. I don't really know.

We (Gingka, Kyoya, and I) were heading towards the back when we heard a bey past my head. What the heck? Which one was that. I saw Selen smirk.

"Well look who came back for more." She was trash talking again.

"Hello Selen. Haven't seen you guys since seven years ago. How are you?" I crossed my arms using my smirk.

"You have to battle me to get inside."

"Oh come on!" Kyoya's attitude was still there after years. Reminds me of Tsuabsa.

"Let's get this over. I need to take care of someone." I say. This got Selen going.

"You and me, Kyoya. I've never battled you before. Hit me with your best shot!"

"Fine! Hagane's! Protect me form her!" He demanded

"Alright!" we said in unison.

**I know this one is more longer than any of the other. I don't know why though. Thanks for the reviews! :D Hope I can update soon, wait... Tomorrow is Friday! YAY! I'll try and post as many as possible! Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here goes number 8!**

Chapter 8

"3...2...1..."

"LET IT RIP!"

"Go Leone!"

"Go Pegasis!"

"Go Cancer!"

"Special Move! Stardust Twister Attack!" Gingka said in the middle.

"Gingka! What are you are you doing?! "

"Heck this. Leone! Special move! King Lion Crushing Fang!" Leone did as said by Kyoya.

In an instant, the battle was over.

'I'm so worried about Tsubasa' I thought.

I check my messages and I got a message from Yu. It read 'Hey (Y/N), Im home w/ Tsubasa. Where are u?'

I quickly texted him back saying I'm doing something for my dad.

We met up with Da Xiang and Chao Xing. They had told us that Ian was defeated. We just had to defeat Enzo, the youngest, and Argo, the oldest. They were going to be hard.

"Guys, I have to go check on Tsubasa. I'll be back." did I just really say that? Oh my...

"Don't just run away Hagane." I heard that voice before. It was teenager Enzo.

"Battle me Enzo. Let's get this over with."

"There's no point to battle if you're going to lose." what did that brat just say...

"No. Battle. Me. Now." I demanded.

"Ok then. Prepare to lose."

"Not happening today Garcia."

"No, (Y/N). I'll do it. You can go." I heard Phoenix (oh my...)

"What the heck dad. Ok. I'm out see ya later."

**Back at home with (Y/N), Tsubasa and Yu...**

"Oh my gosh Tsubasa! I was so scared."

"I know you were. I saw the note. Let me guess... the Garcias?"

"Yep."

"I missed you so much. I'm just glad you're back. I need to go and get the girls from Hikaru. I'll be right back."

I walked over to Hikaru's place and knocked on the door. As she opened it, she saw me opened it.

"Hey Hikaru. Thanks for looking after my kids for me."

"No prob. Anytime. Bye!" she waved.

"Bye" I mouthed.

**End of chapter 8! I know I get off the track a little but I managed it. There is soon going to be some interesting stuff, I think. See ya later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're on 9 already? Wow. Anyway, back to the story...**

Chapter 9

I was walking home with Noeru and Utsukushi when I heard a strange voice. Next thing I know I'm knocked out.

I woke up to see Enzo staring at me. Wait... where are the girls?

"Hope you had a good nap, Hagane."

I realized I was tied up and duck tape over my mouth and my Pegasis was having it's power sucked out. I tried to scream, but it was no use.

"Shut it." I heard Argo say.

Then I realized I had Pegasis' spirit with me.

'Pegasis, please go tell Gingka and the others that I've been kidnapped by the DNA.'

'Sure, (Y/N)'

'Thanks.'

**Meanwhile back with Gingka, and co...**

"(Y/N) has been gone for a while now. I'm getting worried about her.

'Gingka. Your sister is in need of you and your friends'

'Ok. Thanks Pegasis.'

'No prob.'

"Guys, (Y/N) has been kidnapped my the Garcias. We need to go and save her.

"Ugh. Fine. Daddy can I come?" asked Gingka and Madoka's 7 year old daughter. Gingka looked at Madoka for the answer. Madoka shook her head as a no.

"I'm sorry sweety, but this is something that only for Your aunts and uncles. How about Benkei stays here with you guys?"

"Sure. I'd LOVE to!" Benkei replied with happiness.

'Thank you' Gingka mouthed.

He gave him a wink

**Back at the headquarters of DNA...**

"Tell me, Hagane. Where is Gingka?"

"I'm not telling you. Or where anyone else is."

"I don't care about them. Just about you, Gingka and your father, Ryo."

"Still not telling."

"Well, is that how you are going to be then you shall have more pain. Enzo! Ian! Selen! Go find the other Hagane's." he commanded.

"Fine. Will do."

"Ugh. Help me." I mouthed.

All of the sudden, I heard the door break open. My freedom had arrive.

"Tsubasa! I don't like you." said Ian.

Tsubasa untied me. I was so happy I kissed him. We got some hisses from DNA.

"Battle me Argo. Gingka, battle Ian. (Y/N), battle Selen. Kenta and Yu, battle Enzo." Tsubasa commanded us.

"Tsuabsa, they have my bey. Pegasis! Come to me!" Pegasis did as I said and came. Let's do this."

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" we all said at the same time.

**This is the end of chapter 9. I really don't know how many chapters I have left. But please review. BTW I don't own MFB. I forgot to say that at the beginging. Sorry. See ya later! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is a go!**

Chapter 10

"LET IT RIP!"

"Go Pegasis!"

"Libra!"

"Eagle!"

"Scagitario!"

"Gil!"

"Cancer!"

"Herculeo!"

"Gasher!"

I was team battling with Tsubasa against Selen and Argo. Thank goodness it wasn't Ian and Argo, then we would have been screwed badly.

"Pegasis! Special move! Star Booster Attack!"

"Eagle! Special Move! Metal Wing Smash!" both Eagle and Pegasis defeated the two Garcias in some time. It was pretty intense.

"Let's help the others." Tsubasa sugessed.

I nodded.

After lots of time, we managed to defeat them. When we all got back to the WBBA headquarters, we were all tired. Unfortunally, Kenta fainted after he and Yu defeated Enzo.

"So, should we all head home?" Gingka asked.

"Sure." we all nodded.

Everbody but Tsubasa, Madoka and I had left already and It was sort of later.

"I think we should go home." Madoka said after some silence.

"I have to do some paper work. I'll be home later, Tsubasa."

"Ok. Love you." he gave me a kiss.

"Love you too."

**Some time like an hour or two later...**

I unlocked the door to find Tsubasa lightly snoring with both the girls in his arms and Yu on the other couch sleeping as well. Things just got interseting.

I took the girls ffrom Tsubasa and put them in their beds. Then I woke Tsubasa up and told him to get in bed. We fell asleep again.

**One year later...**

I woke up to my alarm going off. Then I realized what today was. My wedding day! I was staying at my dad's. I left my room and went downstairs to find my bridemaids there: Hikaru, Madoka, Sophie, Mei Mei and Aisha (my OC).

"Good morning Mrs. Otori." my dad welcomed me.

I glared at him. I knew he was being sarcastic.

"We are taking you out for breakfast." Hikaru informed me.

"Where" I asked.

"Surprise."

We were in the van when we got there. When I took my blindfold off, we were at HOP(House of Panckakes).

So after we ate, we went to the venue, which was at a church (so traditional) and I got in my dress. It was a princess dress. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" i ask/yell.

"It's Gingka!" I heard my brother's voice.

"Fine come in!"

He came in and, "You ready sis?"

"Yeah. I am. Isn't dad walking me down the isle?"

"Yeah. He's coming." he replied, kissed my forehead and left.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated. School and other crap has gotten in the way. Here's a longer chapter with is on task to a love story. I hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise! Here is #11.**

Chapter 11

We all got in order then we heard music.

My arms were link to my father's. "Dad, I'm nervous." I admitted.

"I know you are. My little girl is getting married today."

As we started to walk the isle, everyone stood up. Everyone who was there were people from the past; Zeo, Toby, Masemune, Tobio, Ryutaro, Zero, Julian, Wang Hu Zhong, even the Garcias! Everyone. Sadly Ryuga couldn't live until now.

"Do you (Y/N) Hagane, take Tsuabsa Otori to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Tsubasa Otori take (Y/N) Hagane to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss your bride." as he kisses me.

"Oh my gosh Tsubasa. Were finally married!"

"I know. Be ready to have our first dance within the next 5 hours."

"Alright."

We were in the car driving to the reception when we arrived, tons of fans were mobbing us. Typical fans.

We were escorted to the building. When we got in everyone else was there suprised us.

"Oh my gosh. Really?" I smiled.

"Yup. Just for my two best buds." Yu hugged us.

"Aww. Thanks Yu." Tsubasa said.

"Drinks for everyone, but Yu." Yu frowned.

"There is soda, Yu." his facial expression lightened.

After about 2 hours of partying, we had our first dance.

The song we danced to was 'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin.

We were just holding each other, loving the presece. It was realy nice.

Then he was remenising into my ear. I tried to hold my gigles.

"We are going to have dinner now." Gingka announced after the song had ended.

"Great. I haven't eaten since lunch." I giggled out.

"You need to calm down." Tsuabsa was laughing, too.

We all sat down with Tsubasa and I at the head of the table.

After dinner we danced some more. Most of us left the venue by 2 in the morning.

"Oh my gosh, Tsuabsa. That was amazing."

"I know. We are going t o bed."

"Right with you Tsubasa." following his lead.

**I am done number 11. I am not dirty so this story will not be dirty. I hope you like it. I do have an OC now. Her name is Aisha. I'll put the info in.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I keep losing this fricking document! Oh well, I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

We were on our honeymoon. No kids. No Yu. No boys complaining to me. Just Tsubasa and I. We were in Europe near Excalibur. So we could visit some old friends, like Julian who is married to Sophie. Wales and Klaus were there for us to talk to as well.

We were in our hotel, sleeping and cuddling with each other. I awoke to hear Tsubasa's snoring, so I had an idea. I had my make-up so I knew he was a heavy-sleeper, so I decided to put some make-up on him as a prank.

"He won't see what hits him." I whispered a bit too loud. I turned to See Tsubasa turning and started snoring again.

I started to apply some mascara on his grey eyelashes. I could help but giggle really silently.

Next, I started to apply some liquid eyeliner, so I did lightly so he wouldn't wake up.

Next thing was eye shadow, so I used purple with some light grey in it for eagles aura colour and some grey because I knew it would look nice.

I used some bright pink blush so he would look more pale than he was.

Finally, I took my oldest lipstick that was red and started to apply to his top lip, the to his bottom lip. I was trying too hard not to laugh, but then he woke up.

"Morning Emma."

"Morning m'mam- I mean Sir Tsubasa."

"M'mam? What do you mean? What you do?"

"Nothing."

"I'll be right back."

So he walked to the bathroom, and I heard a "F**k!"

Next Tsubasa calmly walked over and glared at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Emma, why did you apply makeup to my face?!"

"Because one, I was bored and two I thought you could use some makeup once in a while."

"What do you think I am, a barbie?"

"Yes. If you still had longer hair, you could be a beautiful barbie, Tsubasa."

"Remind me to hide your makeup."

"Fine, honey."

"I've already made some breakfast. Eggs and bacon sound good?"

"Yup. Thanks my beautiful wife." he kissed my lips.

"No problem my amazingly awesome and trust-worthy husband."

"Now let us eat this first breakfast as a married couple!"

"We shall!"

A couple of hours later.

Tsubasa and I were done breakfast and were getting dressed. Tsubasa was wearing his usual red and black top, and his beige dress pants. I was in a nice blue summer-like dress and my short-like brown hair was nice and natural.

"Wanna go out to visit Excalibur?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sure. I haven't seen them since about seven years ago. I would love to." I replied, finishing putting my lipstick on.

"Why do I feel like crap?" Tsubasa said while feeling his forehead.

"Because you got drunk, after we went to the bar to celebrate, duh!" I replied.

"Oh, right. I have no idea why I drank so much."

"Yeah. One of us had to be sober and I didn't feel like drinking, so you really wanted to drink, so I couldn't stop you, and I let you have as much as you wanted."

"How many shots did I have?"

"Well, about five shots."

"Really?! That much?!"

"Yeah, it was funny how you were drunk."

"What was I doing?"

"You were constantly telling me you wanted some sex so I gave it to you."

"Right."

"Now you're remembering, Tsubasa."

"Wow. I remember the last time you were drunk."

"Don't get me started with that, please."

Flashback about two years ago on New Years

"Okay, who wants to play Spin the Bottle!"

"Me!" Tsubasa, Gingka, Kyoya, Madoka, Hikaru, Chao Xin and I shouted.

"Okay when it lands on you, you have to drink a bottle of beer. Got it?" I told them.

"Ok! I'll spin." Kyoya said.

Kyoya spun the water-bottle. It had landed on me. Dang it.

"Well Emma, you have the first one. Here's some Bud light. Chug it. I dare you too do it." Kyoya took out the drink from the cooler and gave it to me.

"Chug it! Chug it! Chug it! Chug it!" I heard them chanting, so I had no choice but to chug.

"I'll spin next." I said.

As I spun it, it came back to me. Dang it.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled.

I chugged another one. I spun again. It had landed on Chao Xin.

"Let's just hope we don't end up getting drunk, Chao Xin." I said to him.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be drunk like the last time."

"Right. I remember that, you were just, too funny. Good times." I nodded.

A couple of spins, I was starting to get that drunk feeling.

After three more times of me having to drink, I was so drunk, I couldn't remember anything after that.

Flashback end

"Wow, what happened after that again?" I asked.

"You couldn't stand up, so you fell, so I carried you to bed. Then you basically just passed out. Oh, and you couldn't stop laughing, too."

"Right. I remember when I was drinking at 18. You too, eagle man."

"Shut up with the eagle-man thing, Emma. Only Yu can call me that."

"And you call him Little Boy, too. What's my nickname?"

"Mrs. Otori."

"Really? That's my nickname. I call you Mr. Otori."

"Deal."

"Well, shall we go and visit them?"

"We shall."

**I feel like ending this chapter off here. I was told that I should continue this story, so I hope my computer clears it up. I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**


	13. The End

**Well, I have decided to end this story here. I will be making more of like a Dates story, but here is the end of my very first story on FanFiction that I wrote. Thank you very much for all of the nice reviews, and because of those. I'm staring to write "Dates with You favourite Beyblade boy!" now. Finally, I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade! Thank you for your support!**

**Love always,**

**~AnimeEmma**


End file.
